General techniques for synchronizing asynchronously transferred data into a certain clock include an art of receiving data in a circuit composed of two or more flip-flop stages driven by the clock. Usually, it is designed to synchronize by a clock of a longer period than the period of a metastable state, and no problem occurs practically if the flip-flop is composed of two stages.